My Angel
by oO ButterflyPrincess Oo
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte einer unglücklichen Liebe. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen traurigen Monolog, der ein ebenso trauriges Ende findet. Lest selbst


Hätte ich gewusst, dass dieser Tag so enden würde, dann wäre ich zu Kami-Sama gegangen und hätte ihn gebeten, für mich die Zeit anzuhalten, damit diese Nacht niemals ein Ende gefunden hätte und ich diese wunderschönen Augenblicke auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis hätte brennen können.

Doch leider erhörte er mein Flehen nicht und die Zeit schlich langsam und unaufhörlich weiter, wie in einer Sanduhr, ohne dass wir davon Kenntnis nahmen. Für uns beide war die Zeit stehen geblieben, wie in einer zu Eis erstarrten Traumlandschaft. Alles schien endlos und unwirklich. Wie ein Traum aus dem man nicht aufwachen wollte, weil er die tiefsten Sehnsüchte in uns weckte, die so lange in uns verborgen geblieben waren.

Bei genauerem Nachdenken kann ich mich nicht einmal erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass du nun hier bei mir lagst und ich dein wunderschönes Antlitz beobachten konnte.  
Ich weiß nur, dass wir zusammen in einer Bar waren und getrunken hatten. Wir hatten gefeiert und du spendiertest mir einen Drink nach dem anderen, völlig vergessend, dass ich kaum Alkohol vertrug. Hatte ich es eigentlich wirklich nur vergessen, oder wollte ich mich nur nicht daran erinnern?  
Schließlich wusste ich, was für eine Auswirkung Alkohol auf meinen Körper hatte…

Schon als wir diese kleine Bar am Stadtrand betreten hatten, war mir der Gedanke gekommen, die Chance heute beim Schopfe zu packen, falls wir wirklich soviel trinken würden, worauf ich insgeheim gehofft hatte.

Ich habe es schamlos ausgenutzt, aber ich bereue es nicht.  
Auch jetzt noch nicht.  
Denn als du langsam die Wirkung des Alkohols spürtest, da hattest du auf einmal deine ganze Scheu verloren. Nicht, dass du deine Schüchternheit vollkommen abgelegt hättest, aber dennoch sah man eine Veränderung an dir und in dir.  
Aus dem sonst so zarten und verschämten Lächeln, welches du mir sonst immer geschenkt hattest, wurde ein offener und liebevoller Blick, der meinem nicht sofort auswich, als ich ihn erwiderte, wie du es sonst zu tun pflegtest.  
Deine Bewegungen wurden leichter und du schwanktest immer ein wenig, wenn du zur Theke gingst oder die Toilette aufgesucht hattest.  
Wie lange muss ich dagesessen und dich beobachtet haben, ohne auch nur im Ansatz meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Nur du zähltest für mich...in diesem Augenblick…eigentlich immer schon.

Es kam mir vor wie Stunden. Nein, sogar Tage. Einfach endlos lang. Ich merkte mir jeden Blick, den du mir schenktest und erwiderte ihn, wurde jedoch sofort eifersüchtig, wenn du deine Augen auf jemand anderen gerichtet hattest.  
Selbst wenn du jemanden von deinen Freunden oder Bekannten auch nur ansatzweise freundlich angelächelt hast, da kochte es in meinem Inneren.

Ich wollte dich für mich allein…

Ich wollte nicht, dass du jemand anderen außer mir mit diesen wunderschönen Augen ansahst, oder mit deiner Stimme redest, die nur zu mir in solch süßen Tönen sprechen sollte.  
Und als du dich sogar entschlossen hattest mit einer Freundin alleine auszugehen, war ich kurz davor meine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen, hätte dich von ihr weggezogen und hätte dir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du MIR gehörst.

Nenn mich einen Egoisten...  
Aber egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, ich kann mit dem Gedanken nicht leben, dass du nicht meins bist.  
Doch umso schneller wurde meine Wut im Keim erstickt, als du dann aufstandest und zu mir kamst. Leicht schwankend, aber dennoch mit sicherem und zielstrebigem Schritt. Langsam beugtest du dich zu mir runter und ich nahm den Geruch deines atemberaubendem Parfums war. Deine Haare strichen sanft meine Wange und im nächsten Moment spürte ich deine Haut an meiner, hörte die sanften und lieblichen Worte, die deinem Mund entkamen und mich darum baten dich nach Hause zu bringen.

Natürlich willigte ich sofort ein. Ich hätte dir an diesem Tag nichts abschlagen können. Für dich hätte ich jede Sünde und jedes Verbrechen begangen.  
Aber...  
…hab ich nicht bereits eines begangen? Ist es nicht bereits die größte Sünde, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte? Darf man sich denn in einen solchen Engel wie dich verlieben? Kami-Sama würde es nicht dulden, wenn er es wüsste und er würde mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich versuchte ihm seinen schönsten Engel zu rauben.

Doch selbst Kami-Sama soll dich nicht besitzen dürfen...

Niemand soll dich besitzen. Du darfst nur mir gehören.

Und deswegen bin ich auch mit dir gegangen, habe meinen Arm um deine Hüfte gelegt und dich zu mir gebracht. Wie sehr habe ich den Moment genossen, als wir draußen gestanden haben und du dich für einen kurzen Augenblick an mich gelehnt hattest. Unglaubliche Hitze flutete meinen Körper, brachte ihn zum Zittern und zwang mich sogar für einige Sekunden alles um mich herum zu vergessen, obwohl es draußen in Strömen geregnet hatte und es eiskalt war.  
Ich sah mich damals schon versucht dich küssen zu wollen, als du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen angesehen hattest. Dein Lächeln sah so unschuldig aus…

Warst du dir eigentlich im Klaren wie sehr du mich um den Verstand gebracht hattest? Wie du es jetzt noch immer tust?

Nachdem ich dich zu mir in die Wohnung gebracht und dich in mein Bett gelegt hatte, da ich im Glauben war du seist müde, hattest du mich nur wieder angelächelt. Ein einziges Lächeln, das mich fast um meine Sinne brachte. In diesem Augenblick galt dieses Lächeln nur mir. Mir allein.

Diese himmelsblauen Augen wie Wasser, die mich ansahen.  
Mit einem Glänzen, welches ich vorher noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. So sanft und so zärtlich...  
Deine Lippen, die niemals zuvor die meinen berührt hatten... Hatten sie überhaupt jemals die eines anderen Menschen berührt? Sie waren so zart und unschuldig...  
Die Haut. So warm und weich, dass es jedes Mal eine Qual für mich war, sie nicht ein weiteres Mal zu berühren.

Viel zu oft musste ich dem Schrei meines Körpers Einhalt gebieten, wenn ich viel zu lange über deine Wange gestrichen hatte oder kurz deine Hand gehalten hatte und deine Augen sich langsam voller Verwirrung auf mich gerichtet hatten...

Und dann dieser Körper. Er war die pure Sünde. So jung und unschuldig, dass nur Kami-Sama selbst ihn hätte berühren dürfen.  
Doch selbst er traute es sich nicht, in der Angst ihn zu verletzen oder zu beschmutzen. Er war einfach perfekt.  
Der schönste Engel auf der ganzen Welt.  
Und genau dieser Engel hatte mich angelächelt, schenkte mir alleine diesen zärtlichen Blick, dem ich keinen weiteren Augenblick hätte widerstehen können, weshalb ich mich zu dir gebeugt hatte und zum ersten Mal deine Lippen mit den meinen berührte.  
Wie ein Blitz durchlief es meinen Körper, als ich diese wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen berührt hatte, die zu meiner großen Verwunderung nicht scheu zurückwichen, sondern sich sogar ein wenig zu mir bewegt hatten.  
War das wirklich die Realität oder hatte ich mir nur eingebildet du hättest sie sogar ein wenig für mich geöffnet?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Doch das war auch nicht wichtig.  
Viel zu sehr genoss ich diesen Augenblick und den Sieg.

Ich hatte Kamis Engel geküsst.

Somit hatte ich mich einer der größten Sünden hingegeben, die es gab. Doch damit war mein Hunger nicht gestillt. Er war im Gegenteil sogar noch gesteigert worden.  
Nun wollte ich mehr. Mehr von diesen Lippen, mehr von diesem Körper. Ich wollte ihn ganz. Egal, wie schlimm meine Strafe danach sein würde. Ich war bereit alle Qualen der Hölle auf mich zu nehmen, nur um einen Augenblick des vollkommenen Glückes zu erleben… mit dir.

Und so hatte ich dich ein weiteres Mal geküsst, doch dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher. Du solltest wissen wie sehr ich dich begehrte. Wie sehr ich diesen Kuss mit dir genoss und wozu ich für dich bereit war...

Ich weiß nicht, ob es nun am Alkohol lag oder ob du es wirklich aus freien Stücken getan hattest, aber es dauerte nicht lange und wir verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den ich nicht dachte jemals wieder zu lösen.  
Zu meinem Bedauern jedoch löstest du den Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen. War das wirklich der Grund, weshalb du von mir abgelassen hattest, oder war es nur ein Vorwand um mich schon kurz darauf erneut mit diesen wunderschönen Augen verführerisch anzusehen?  
Wolltest du mich somit um den Rest meines Verstandes bringen, der mich davon abhielt dich einfach zu verführen?  
Wenn ja, dann hattest du es geschafft. Tatsächlich vergaß ich alle guten Vorsätze, die ich mir bis dahin gemacht hatte.  
Ich vergaß Kami-Sama, und vergaß, dass ich dieses unschuldige und reine Wesen vor mir eigentlich nicht beschmutzen wollte.  
Mir war alles egal. Und so kam ich dem Schrei meines eigenen Körpers nach und hatte damit begonnen dich auszuziehen.  
Zuerst nur die Bluse, welche deinen Oberkörper freigab, über die ich wie in Trance strich und leckte, bis ich auch den letzten Zentimeter erkundet hatte. Kurz darauf folgte die Hose, die ich samt deiner Unterwäsche hinuntergezogen und achtlos beiseite geworfen hatte...  
Und dann lagst du vor mir…  
Das reinste Geschöpf auf Erden...  
Nackt und in seiner ganzen Schönheit…

Ich hatte mir alles eingeprägt. Jede Stelle deines Körpers, jeden Makel. Einfach alles. Ich übersäte ihn mit Küssen, leckte darüber und bekam nie genug davon.  
Ich wollte immer mehr und ich nahm mir mehr, entlockte dir die süßesten Töne und die schönsten Blicke, bis ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und dich mir einfach nahm. Vorsichtig liebkoste ich dich und hatte deinen Körper zum beben gebracht.

Wir wurden Eins.  
Und für diese Zeit gehörtest du mir allein. Ich war derjenige der dich küssen und berühren durfte. Der dir ein Gefühl schenkte, welches du vorher noch nie zuvor gespürt hattest und welches dich nach dem Höhepunkt erschöpft in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Und nun lagst du vor mir. Tief schlafend und glücklich lächelnd. Deine schwarzen Haare hingen dir wirr ins Gesicht, doch es schien dich gar nicht zu stören.  
Selbst als ich dich ein weiteres Mal geküsst hatte, hattest du nicht deine Augen geöffnet, sondern lächeltest nur sanft im Schlaf.  
Ich hätte dich ewig so beobachten können, dich in meinen Armen halten und nie wieder gehen lassen können.  
Itsu made mo…  
Doch wäre das möglich? Hätte ich dich für immer bei mir behalten können? Schließlich würde Kami-Sama irgendwann einmal bemerken, dass sein schönster Engel nicht mehr bei ihm war und würde ihn suchen.  
Wie würde dann meine Strafe ausfallen, wenn er sah, dass ich dich beschmutzt hatte? Dass ich dir deine Unschuld und Reinheit genommen hatte? Würde er mich in die Hölle schicken? Würde er dich dann auch verbannen?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ist das überhaupt wichtig? Sollte ich es nicht zumindest versuchen? Sollten wir nicht beide versuchen vor Gott fortzulaufen und glücklich zu werden? Wir hätten deine Engelsflügel verstecken können und würden unser Leben weiterleben. Keiner müsste von dieser Nacht erfahren.  
Niemand, außer uns.  
Nur wir beide wüssten um die Schönheit dieser Nacht.  
Und so beugte ich mich ein letztes Mal in dieser Nacht zu dir hinunter um dir einen Kuss zu geben und meine Augen auf dein schlafendes Gesicht zu heften.  
"Aishiteru Anata!"

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte und meine Augen geöffnet hatte und in die deinen sah, wusste ich, dass alles vorbei war.  
Der Traum war vorbei und die Realität hatte uns eingeholt. Du hattest alles vergessen…

War das nun meine Strafe? Sollte ich mit der Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht leben, wohingegen Gott dir deine genommen hatte?  
Deine Blicke war verängstigt und unsicher. Und selbst, als ich dir beruhigend über die Wange strich, hattest du dich nicht entspannen können und hast etwas gezittert. Viel mehr wendetest du den Blick zu mir und stelltest mir die Frage, von der ich gehoffte hatte, sie würde niemals deinen Mund verlassen.  
"Wir haben doch nicht etwa...?"  
Du konntest es noch nicht einmal zu Ende zu sprechen. Allein die Tatsache, dass du diese Frage stellen wolltest, versetzte meinem Herzen einen tödlichen Stich.  
Es war, als würden sich tausende Nadeln gleichzeitig in meinen Körper bohren, und doch waren die körperlichen Schmerzen harmlos im Vergleich zu der Pein, die meine Seele durchfuhr.  
Konntest du dich wirklich an nichts erinnern? Nicht an einen Kuss? Nicht an einen Blick? Nicht an eine Berührung?  
"Nein, haben wir nicht."

Ich log.  
Nur um deinetwillen.  
Mir war klar, dass Gott niemals seinen Engel würde so einfach verlieren wollen. Er würde versuchen, ihn wieder rein zu waschen, ihm die Sünden zu nehmen und mir dann sein Werk zeigen, damit ich weiterhin leiden würde.  
Doch vielleicht war es auch besser so. Vielleicht war das für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit einfach weiterzuleben und in den Himmel zurückzukehren, während ich mich auf den Weg in die Hölle begab. Denn dieser stand mir nun bevor…

Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns treffen würden, wenn wir das tun, was wir immer zusammen taten, wenn wir einfach nur zusammen wären, würden mich die Feuer der Hölle daran erinnern, was ich dir angetan hatte…

"Oh... Ach so... Und ich hatte schon gedacht wir..."  
Du lächeltest schüchtern und hattest dich weggedreht, damit ich nicht sah, wie du rot wurdest. Doch ich brauchte es gar nicht sehen. Ich wusste es.  
"Hättest du denn gewollt?"

Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr wie ich den Mut dazu hatte aufbringen können dir diese Frage zu stellen, doch irgendetwas in mir wollte es wissen. Es war wie ein innerer Drang, der nach außen platzen wollte…unkontrollierbar...unaufhörlich und unabwendbar.  
"W-was?"  
Unsicher und wie ein verscheuchtest Reh hattest du wieder zu mir gesehen und ich sah deutlich die Verwirrung in deinen Augen.  
"Hättest du gewollt, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hätten?"  
Um dir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich diese Frage ernst gemeint hatte, strich ich mit den Fingern sanft über deinen Rücken und fuhr sogar unter die Decke, zeigte dir damit auch, dass du immer noch nackt gewesen warst und auf mir gelegen hattest, was dir einen gewaltigen Schrecken versetzt hatte, da du plötzlich wie von Sinnen hochgefahren bist und die Decke schützend um dich geschlungen hattest, dabei aber auch außer acht gelassen hattest, dass ich selbst auch nichts trug und aufgrund dessen nackt neben dir lag. Deine Augen glitten fassungslos und fasziniert zugleich über meinen Körper, bis du resigniertest und dich beschämt weggedreht hattest.  
"Gomen nasai…"

Mir war es nicht peinlich, dass du mich nackt gesehen hattest.  
Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte sogar, dass du mich sahst. Deswegen hatte ich mich aufgesetzt, war langsam aus dem Bett gestiegen und hatte dir deine Klamotten gereicht, die du konfus betrachtet hattest.  
Hattest du sie oder mich angestarrt?

Nach einigem Zögern hattest du sie dann doch noch genommen und warst damit im Bad verschwunden, während ich mich traurig und deprimiert im Schlafzimmer umgezogen hatte.  
Geplagt von der Ungewissheit, mit der du mich zurückgelassen hattest…

Doch genau diese sollte verschwinden, weshalb ich dir nachging und einfach in das Bad geplatzt war, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass du dir gerade die Hose angezogen hattest und mich erneut mit betretenen Blick angestarrt hattest.  
Natürlich war ich etwas verunsichert, als ich dich da so stehen sah und dein Blick auf mir haften geblieben war, doch als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, war ich auf dich zugegangen, hatte dich an deiner Hüfte gefasst, an die Wand gedrängt und einfach geküsst.

Ich wollte dir die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wiedergeben. Du solltest all die schönen Gefühle wiederbekommen, die dir Kami-Sama so grausam entrissen hatte.  
Doch du hattest mich einfach nur ängstlich weggestoßen, hattest mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein perverses Monster und wärst flugs hinausgestürmt, hätte ich dich nicht im letzten Moment an deinen Handgelenken festgehalten.  
"Verdammt noch mal! Was soll das? Das ist nicht witzig."

Du warst so aufgebracht gewesen, dass ich dich fast hätte gehen lassen, doch das hatte ich niemals gekonnt.  
Ich hatte dich lediglich angesehen und deinen Wutausbruch vorüberziehen lassen, bis du dich beruhigt hattest und mir wieder in die Augen gesehen hattest. Erst als sich unsere Augenpaare trafen hatte ich deine Hand wieder losgelassen, um dich schweigend anzusehen.  
Ich wollte das wunderschönste Wesen noch einmal sehen, bevor es mir für immer wegfliegen würde...  
Verbittert war es mir nicht möglich gewesen eine Träne aufzuhalten, die meine Wange hinuntergerollt war, weswegen du mich erschrocken angesehen hattest.  
Mit einem Mal war dein Blick wieder sanfter und besorgter geworden und ich hatte deine Wärme gespürt. Eine leichte Umarmung in der ich mich befunden hatte und die soviel in mir bewirkt hatte. Warum konntest du dich auch nicht mehr an unsere gemeinsame Nacht erinnern? Warum?

"Was hast du? Was soll das Ganze?"  
Wolltest du wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben? Hattest du keine Angst vor der Wahrheit gehabt? Sollte ich wirklich die Person sein, die dir unser schmutziges Geheimnis verraten konnte?  
Mit mir ringend hatte ich schließlich die Umarmung gelöst und hatte mich hinter dich gestellt um dich dann zu dem großen Spiegel zu führen, der in meinem Bad stand.  
Ich hatte dich genau vor ihn gestellt, hatte dein Hemd geöffnet und deinen Oberkörper und deinen Hals freigelegt, um dir zu zeigen was genau die Wahrheit war.

Du solltest es mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
Die Schändung deines perfekten Körpers, die durch mich erfolgt war.

Und tatsächlich. Resignierend hattest du begonnen die dunklen Stellen deiner Brust und deinem Hals entlangzufahren und hattest mir dann in die Augen gesehen.  
"Aber... ich dachte... Du hattest doch selbst gesagt, dass wir nicht..."

Das Einzige, wozu ich in diesem Moment im Stande gewesen war, war ein stummes und verzweifeltes Kopfschütteln.  
Kein einziges Wort hatte meinen Mund verlassen.  
Im Gegensatz zu den tausenden Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen hinweg ununterbrochen bahnten.

Ich hatte dir deine Unschuld genommen…  
Ich hatte dich beschmutzt und war sogar noch stolz darauf gewesen.  
Nicht ein Funken Reue hatte in mir gesteckt und ich hasste mich dafür…  
Ich hatte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen können und wäre sogar bereit gewesen es ein zweites Mal zu tun, hätte ich die Chance gehabt...

Wie lange hatten wir wohl schweigend voreinander gestanden und regungslos zu Boden geblickt?  
Tage? Monate? Jahre? Zumindest kam es mir endlos vor. Doch ich wusste, dass das Schweigen nichts hätte rückgängig machen können.  
"Honto ni gomen nasai..."

Es waren die ersten Worte nach einer Ewigkeit gewesen und dann waren sie noch nicht einmal ernst gemeint.  
Es hatte mir nicht Leid getan. Ich hatte es so gewollt. Ich wollte mit dir schlafen.

"Warum hast du das getan?"  
Verwirrt über diese Frage hatte ich nach Blickkontakt gesucht.

Wieso hattest du mir diese Frage gestellt? Hattest du dir das nicht denken können? Schließlich hatte ich dich schon so oft zu küssen versucht, hatte dich berührt so oft und so lange ich konnte und hatte sogar all meine Freizeitaktivität so ausgelegt, dass ich bei dir all meine Fantasie hatte ausleben können. Warum also dann so eine Frage?  
"Weil... ich dich liebe."

Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob diese Worte wirklich meinen Mund verlassen hatten, aber das darauf folgende Nicken von dir, ließ mich das vermuten.  
Und so verweilten wir erneut schweigend, bis ich deprimiert das Bad verlassen hatte. Kami-Sama wusste, wie er mich quälen konnte und er tat es gut.

Mich meinen seelischen Qualen stellend, war ich einfach wieder ins Bett gegangen und hatte mich hingelegt. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum, aber mit einem Mal wollte ich schlafen. Am liebsten für immer.  
Ein ewiger, traumloser Schlaf, aus dem mich keiner mehr hätte wecken können. Versinken in ein schwarzes zeitloses Nichts, in dem weder Zeit noch Raum regierte…

Könnte ich denn wirklich mit der Gewissheit leben, dass mich mein Engel nicht liebte? Würde es sich dann noch lohnen zu leben?  
Als ich plötzlich meine Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte wusste ich, dass ich den Kampf verloren hatte. Du warst gegangen und ich wusste, dass ich meinen Engel nun für immer verloren hatte.

Vielleicht hättest du es geschafft so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert, denn du hattest die schöne Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Nacht einfach vergessen…  
Aber ich wusste nur zu gut, dass ich es niemals hätte vergessen können.  
Jeden Blick, den ich dir zuwerfen würde, wäre verhaftet mit meinen liebenden Gedanken an dich.  
Jede nett gemeinte Geste hättest du verstanden, als einen weiteren Annäherungsversuch.  
Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du dich mir dann genau in diesem Moment entzogen hättest und mir gesagt hättest, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe kommen solle.  
Dass du meine Aufdringlichkeit nicht mochtest…  
Dass dir meine Eifersucht missfällt…

Ich versank in einem Tal der Tränen und ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es noch gedauert hatte, bis ich meinen Entschluss fasste.  
Mein Kopf schmerzte vom vielen Weinen...oder war es doch der Schmerz des Verlustes, der sich nun in meine Seele brannte? Wie das Höllenfeuer, auf das ich mich gefasst machen musste?  
Letztendlich erhob ich meine zu Blei gewordenen Glieder und griff mit meiner rechten Hand in meine Schublade, die neben meinem Bett stand.  
Dort zog ich eine Kette heraus. Ich lächelte. Du hattest sie mir zu einem ganz besonderen Tag geschenkt. Aber wusstest du auch, wie viel mir dieses Schmuckstück bedeutete? Dass ich die Kette jeden Tag trug und sie mehr schützte, als mein eigenes Leben?  
Ich war stolz darauf, dass du nur mir diese Kette gegeben hattest…es war ein Zeichen, dass es ein band gab, dass nur uns beide verband.  
Doch nun war es zerrissen.  
All meine Träume und Hoffnungen waren zerstört. Mein Glashaus war in tausende Scherben zerfallen und niemand vermochte es wieder zu reparieren.  
Scherben bringen Glück…  
Mit einem weiteren Griff in die Schublade fand ich, was ich brauchte.  
Mein Entschluss stand fest und niemand hätte mich mehr daran hindern können. Ich war erstaunlich ruhig und auch meine Tränen waren versiegt. Mein Verstand war klarer und nüchterner als je zuvor und plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich niemals so egoistisch hätte sein dürfen. Es ging hier nicht nur um mich...Es ging um die Person, die ich so sehr liebte, dass ich alles um mich herum vergas.

Doch mein Engel brauchte mich nicht um glücklich zu sein. Ich war es, der ihn zum zweifeln brachte, der sein makelloses Gesicht zum grübeln brachte. Hatte ich dieses Recht? Hätte Kami-Sama diesem Treiben weiter zugesehen?  
Ich konnte mir selbst nicht verzeihen, ich musste dafür bestraft werden, dass ich den schönsten Engel beschmutzt hatte.

Also nahm ich nun das Päckchen und schluckte die darin verbliebenen Tabletten. Ich brauchte kein Wasser dazu…Ich schluckte sie alle hintereinander…ich kann nicht mal mehr sagen, wie viele es waren.  
Als auch die letzte endlich geschluckt war, wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr lange Zeit hatte.  
Ich stand langsam auf und griff zielstrebig nach einem Fotoalbum.  
Nachdem ich noch leise Musik angeschaltet hatte, ich lies UNSER Lied spielen,…ging ich wieder zurück auf mein Bett, auf dem du noch Stunden zuvor gelegen hattest…wo wir uns geliebt hatten.  
Ich sah mir unsere Fotos an…Ich hatte sie auf diesem Treffen gemacht…verdammt was war ich damals glücklich gewesen. Du hattest mich angelächelt…An diesem tag hattest du dich nur mir gewidmet. Es war der schönste Tag für mich…jede Sekunde war so kostbar, dass ich meine Seele dafür an den Teufel verkauft hätte.  
Ich schlug gerade die letzte Seite des Albums auf, als mich die ersehnte Müdigkeit umfasste. Mir wurde schwindelig und plötzlich schwamm ein weißer Film über meine Augen…wie ein dichter Nebel raubte er mir die Sicht und zwang mich die Augen zu schließen.  
Ich dämmerte in einen schläfrigen Zustand, doch konnte ich gerade noch den Refrain unseres Liedes vernehmen, das unaufhörlich weitergespielt wurde…

Yuugure ni kimi to mita  
Orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao o shite  
Eien no sayonara....

Erneut liefen Tränen über mein Gesicht, doch ich merkte es nicht mehr. Ich dachte noch einmal zurück an die schöne Zeit, die ich mit dir hatte und die ich um keinen Preis der Welt missen wollte.

Plötzlich sah ich Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich sah dich…in deiner ganzen Schönheit….  
Du hattest deine Arme ausgebreitet und es schien, als würdest du nur darauf warten, dass ich zu dir käme…mein Engel lächelte mich an…er stieß mich nicht weg…  
Mit jedem Schritt, den ich auf dich zuging, wurde die Musik im Hintergrund leiser…Mir wurde mit einem Mal so warm ums Herz und ich fühlte mich, als sei ich endlich am Ziel angekommen…  
Endlich hatte ich meine Heimat gefunden..in deinen Armen..  
Von nun an würden wir beide zusammen sein..nur du und ich..nicht wahr?

Genau in diesem Moment verstummte die Musik und auch alles andere, was ich zuvor noch wahrgenommen hatte verschwand wie von Geisterhand. Ich hörte etwas dumpfes auf den Boden fallen..es war wohl das Fotoalbum, das ich aus der hand verloren hatte.  
Alles, was mir einmal so wichtig war,…, meine Freunde, Familie, Hobbys, all das war nun ohne Bedeutung für mich...es hielt mich nichts mehr in dieser kalten Welt.  
Ich wollte zu dir..zu meinem Engel…denn ich sah, dass du hier auf mich wartest.  
Ich brauchte mein Leben nicht mehr..ich schenkte es gerne jemand anderem..und kam zu dir..auch wenn es nur eine Illusion deiner selbst war, denn du lebtest weiter, doch ich konnte die Welt nicht mehr ertragen,  
….denn ich liebe nur dich…Kimi no tenshi…  
Ich werde auf dich warten…vielleicht wirst du mich eines Tages wieder finden, wenn auch du die irdische Welt verlassen musst.  
Ich möchte mich dieser Hoffnung hingeben. Auf dass du nun ein glückliches Leben führen kannst.  
Du, schöner als jeder Engel, reiner als jeder Diamant und doch verführerischer als jeder Teufel…

Du…meine Liebe…  
Sayonara Anata…


End file.
